offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Goes Crazy 23
This is episode 23 of Roblox Goes Crazy, created in 2007 by Starman3. This episode, however, was created in 2012. Skits *The Jaws theme plays as MarioDylan is supposed to act menacing. Starman3 doesn't get affected though. This plays before the Season 3 intro. *Captain trips on a long stick floating in the air and falls off. He somehow has very large arms. *Dunken makes a very loud noise that hurts Captain's ears enough that he throws pies at Dunken. *Prinplup14 brings out a "chainsaw" (it's actually a sawblade) to own Starman3 as Starman3, taunting, brings out a sword and owns Prinplup14, as he does an "Ooh dearie me" joke. *Prinplup14 runs over a noob with a car. *Starman3 rides a green car to his death. *Prinplup14 shows Captain a pie as Captain wonders what flavor it is as Prinplup throws it to his face saying it's "blueberry to the face" flavor. Captain says he brought his pie with him too as he throws pies at Prinplup until he dies as he says "Ooh dearie me, I've been pied!" *Starman3 says hi to Captain, who is watching Starman3 "play soccer" as Starman3 tells Prinplup14 randomly explodes and is told to keep his eye on the ball. Starman3 hits him and Prinplup14 brings out a bunch of yellow cards (not affecting Starman3 as that is his favorite color as seen in previous episodes repeating this skit) as Captain and Starman3 question how many yellow cards he has, until he gets a red card, causing Starman3 to rocket him, as that doesn't work, as he floats over as Starman3 plans to explode him as he explodes in front of their faces. *Starman3 is trapped in a pink cage, as he finds Captain above him, who also hates pink, as Starman3 manages to clip his way out, and leaves Captain behind. *Prinplup14 drives over a bunch of noobs down like bowling pins, as Starman3 declares it a strike. *Starman3 tells Prinplup14 not to go in the kitchen, as Prinplup14 goes anyway, and explodes from suffocating as he repeats an "Ooh dearie me" joke. *Who's That Robloxian: Supersonic9998 (only referred to as Supersonic) *Prinplup14 is slowly falling to his death in the sky. Strangely there is a red laser surrounding him during his fall. *Starman3 gets shot by Prinplup14 whilst in a shield. He slowly falls after he is launched up and away. *Starman3 chases Gameboy19 for stealing his camera as he dies, and yells at the supposed editing of the video for too much Mario death music in scenes. *Starman3 is chased by a legokid and then owns it, music playing afterwards as the screen zooms onto Starman3. *Gameboy19 runs Starman3 over with a car as in text, he uses the "I'm ok, nevermind!" jokes. *Prinplup14 drinks a strange potion that causes him to go big and green, as he chases Starman3 causing him to die. *Gameboy19 shows Starman3 a Pokeball (Spensa5 in the background randomly driving away) *A Roblox Commercial plays saying Roblox is free as Starman3 objects to it saying it isn't free (due to the membership upgrades such as BC, TBC and OBC) *Starman3's Mario enters Roblox somehow, as Starman3's Roblox character sends him out, as the same music from when he owned the legokid plays. Strangely, Starman3's Roblox character is high pitched (probably due to needing to tell a difference between the 2 voices) *Starman3 plays on a racecourse that goes on for a very long time. It is in the style of Mario Kart, with Mario Kart DS ranks (1st, 2nd etc.). Starman3 comes 2nd, to Gameboy who comes 1st. Characters *Jacobthehero2007 (Starman3) *MarioDylan *Captain64000 *dunken327 *Prinplup14 (Enzo) *Noob *Supersonic9998 *Gameboy19 *Legokid *Spensa5 Trivia *This episode started the mini-trend of "Who's that Robloxian" similar to the "Who's that Pokemon" from the Pokemon anime TV show. Category:Roblox Goes Crazy Series